


kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

by sprinklednana



Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2jae are brothers, Fluff, Jaehyun is mentioned only, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, jaemin is a flirty little shit, troublemaker jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: Jeno kisses the jealousy (and the daylights) out of Jaemin.





	kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were talking about kissing (and other stuff ehem the other day, and it just made me wanna write this i guess).
> 
> Enjoy! Please do read the tags before you continue! Tell me what you think about this! <3

 

The raven haired boy finds his lover in the school fields, leaning against the side of the bleachers.

 

Usually, this area would be filled with students milling around, but classes have ended three hours ago, and there weren’t any team trainings on Mondays.

 

There was only him and the pink haired boy.

 

“Baby.” He says once he got closer.

 

The taller boy narrows his eyes at the older, “Don’t you dare _baby_ me, Jeno Lee.”

 

The raven haired boy chuckles at his cute (glaring) boyfriend’s antics, closing the distance between them and immediately wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist.

 

“Don’t frown too much, baby. It’s cute, but you’re gonna whine at me for giving you wrinkles.”

 

The pink haired boy glares at him harder, stubbornly letting his arms hang on his sides, “You _are_ gonna give me wrinkles.” He huffs, and adds, as if it was an afterthought, “And you like it when I whine.”

 

Jeno smiles to himself, slowly leaning in and dragging the tip of his nose on the other’s jaw, “That’s true... You wanna tell me what’s gotten my pretty little thing mad?”

 

The taller boy huffs and then pouts. He takes in his _secret_ lover, his disheveled hair, plain white shirt, ripped jeans, and beat up sneakers. _He looked too good for someone who was bad news._

 

It takes a moment before he softly replies, “Donghyuck Lee.”

 

The raven haired boy hums, “So that’s why.”

 

“ _Shut up_. He was all over you at lunch, and you just let him.”

 

“He’s all over _everyone_. And besides, isn’t he sneaking around with that quiet friend of yours?”

 

The frown on Jaemin’s face disappears, “ _What?_ Which one? Mark? Injun?”

 

“The tiny one.”

 

“What do you mean? They’re _both_ tiny!”

 

“The tinier one. Renjun, I think.” Jeno presses a soft kiss on the space between his ear and his jaw. Jaemin fails to hide his shiver.

 

“That doesn’t change anything. I saw him try to kiss you earlier.”

 

“It’s his way of joking around. He wouldn’t really. We’re just close… kind of like you and Mark.” The older boy pulls away a little to give him a meaningful look.

 

The younger huffs once again, resolve slowly breaking, “ _Fine_.”

 

The raven haired boy sighs, “You don’t have to be jealous of anyone,” he presses his lips against the younger’s ear and whispers, “you’re the only one I want to kiss.”

 

“Says who? Everyone who came before me?” He mutters, no real bite to his tone. If it was anyone else, the older would’ve already snapped at them. But he knew the pink haired boy enough to know he doesn’t mean harm.

 

“Says me.” The older boy looks at him sternly, “ _They_ don’t matter anymore. Not when I have you.”

 

Their eyes meet, for real this time, and the pink haired boy instantly softens, “Okay. Fine. _I’m sorry_... I just missed you.”

 

Jeno pulls the younger impossibly closer, “So why aren’t you kissing me yet?”

 

The pink haired boy slowly smiles and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, “Come closer then.”

 

His lover obeys, not wasting a single second to press their lips together.

 

_“Hmm… I missed you too, baby.”_ Jeno whispers in between their kisses. His hands lowering to the younger’s hips. He hooks his fingers through the other’s belt loops and uses it to tug the younger closer.

 

The older feels the pink haired boy smirk, “I can see that.”

 

The raven haired boy stops and pulls away, a playful frown on his face, “Sometimes I think you pretend to be upset just so I can make it up to you with kisses.”

 

“Oops. You caught me.” Jaemin giggles, and with a lower voice he says, “It’s just that you looked so good in gym earlier, intense and all… I would’ve done anything for you to kiss me then and there.”

 

“ _Little shit_.”

 

The younger boy was about to tease back when, in a matter of seconds, he finds Jeno seating on the bleachers and himself sitting on the older’s lap.

 

There was a very slight ache on each side of his waist from where he was tugged, but he completely forgot about it when he suddenly feels an insistent mouth moving against his own.

 

Jaemin loved how the raven haired boy kissed. It was intense and passionate and just so _full_. It was such a complete contrast to the cool, laid back, and untouchable image he always portrayed around school.

 

The pink haired boy’s fingers get tangled in his lover’s hair, as he feels arms tighten around him. The younger has seen Jeno in fights, calm and swift and fast on his feet. Always intense and always winning. He sometimes wonders if this is what being in a fight with Jeno feels like.

 

The younger pulls away, breathing heavily. He presses his forehead against his boyfriend’s, “Okay… let me just breathe for a second.”

 

Jeno “complies”, burying his nose in the crook of his lover’s neck. “you smell so good, baby.” He inhales noisily, his voice muffled by the other’s skin.

 

The pink haired boy slaps his arm lightly, “That tickles.”

 

But the raven haired boy was too distracted by the other’s scent. _He wonders what it would taste like_.

 

Jaemin’s breath hitches when he feels his lover’s tongue on the side of his neck. “ _Baby._ ”

 

The older boy merely hums, scattering butterfly kisses across the other’s throat. Not leaving a single centimeter unkissed. The younger turns soft in his hold.

 

The raven haired boy's breath was warm against the pink haired boy's throat. It left Jaemin breathless.

 

He doesn't remember how long his head stayed like that, tilted up to give Jeno the freedom to do whatever he wants. He doesn't remember how many kisses the older left on his neck. A hundred, perhaps. Maybe a thousand.

 

“ _Jen._ ” The younger tries to say, throat completely dry. “ _Jeno_. Baby, _please_.”

 

The raven haired boy pulls away, exhaling loudly. Their eyes meet, and they take each other in. messy hair. dazed eyes. warm and red lips parted. “ _Sorry_ … sorry.”

 

“Yeah. I think we should calm down.” Jaemin chuckles, voice wobbly.

 

“Yeah.” The older boy smiles a small genuine smile, leaning forward to give his lover a soft and gentle eskimo kiss.

 

The younger giggles, “I can feel my phone buzzing… Jaehyun’s here I think.”

 

Jeno sighs, pulling away and fishing the phone from the younger boy’s back pocket. He takes a look at the screen, “Yeah. Your brother’s here, just two minutes ago.”

 

“I need to go now.” The younger boy mumbles, but he stays rooted in the older’s lap.

 

His lover hums, “Take care, okay? Call me when you get home.”

 

Jaemin pouts, “I wish you could come over.”

 

“I want that too,” The older boy reaches out to fix the other’s hair, “We’ll tell everyone when you’re ready. No rush. You know I can wait.”

 

The younger boy leans in to press a soft and short kiss to his cheek, then leaves a longer harder sweeter one on his mouth. “I need to go, can’t keep Jae waiting.”

 

Jeno gently helps his lover stand up. He fixes the other’s huge shirt, patting him down and fixing his hair. “ _There_. All good.”

 

“I miss you already.” The younger huffs.

 

“You only miss my kisses.”

 

The pink haired boy laughs, hearty and loud. “That too, but _you_ mostly.”

 

“Call me, then.” He leaves a peck on the younger’s temple.

 

“I will,” The younger smiles, already backing away. “I love you, Jeno Lee.”

 

He watches the distance between them getting bigger and bigger before he mutters, a small smile on his face, “I love you more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please do leave comments below, I wanna know what you think about my fic and I would really really appreciate it <3 
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter, I'm @sprinklednana <3


End file.
